Ludmilla Drago
|death= |job=Former Soviet Olympic swimmer Trainer |relations= Ivan Drago (Ex-Husband) Viktor Drago (Son) |height= |weight= |portrayer=Brigitte Nielsen |birth_place = Moscow, Russia}} Ludmilla Vobet Drago is the wife of Ivan Drago and a member of the Soviet Union. The part of Ludmilla was played by Danish actress/centrefold TV personality Brigitte Nielsen, a former wife of Sylvester Stallone. Ludmilla serves as the tertiary antagonist of Rocky IV and Creed 2. Biography Early Life Ludmilla Vobet was born in the USSR. She had been a professional swimmer who competed in the Olympics, winning two gold medals. At some point in her life she met an officer of the Soviet Army named Ivan Drago, who had been trained to be a professional boxer. Eventually Ivan proposed marriage to Ludmilla. Little was known of their early lives or their commitment to the communist way of life. Although not respected to the status of Politburo members, the athletic accomplishments of the Dragos had earned them a place in Soviet high society and access to special priviledges usually not granted to ordinary Soviet citizens. Rocky IV Unlike Clubber Lang, who was a frequent trash-talker in interviews, Ivan was a man of few words. As a result, Ludmilla always spoke for him during interviews as Ivan simply looked at the cameras, whilst only making occasional eye contact with others. Unlike her taciturn husband, Ludmilla is very self-confident. She has some ability to relate to others, albeit barely. When American sports reporters marvel at Ivan's ability to deliver a powerful punch that exceeds 1800 psi, Ludmilla responds "He eats his spinach, like Popeye", which results in polite laughter. At first, she plays along with American efforts to welcome Drago's sports entourage, remarking that Apollo Creed's reputation has also been known and respected in Russia. Her true colors are later revealed through her arrogance and lack of emotion. Two examples being that she was shown smiling while Ivan beats Apollo Creed to death and when Rocky Balboa challenges Ivan; she insisted that it would be held in Moscow. As public opinion has turned against the Dragos for Creed's death, Ludmilla goes on the defensive, saying that the Soviet Union is always portrayed as the bad guys while the United States has had a past history of poor race relations and income inequality. Paulie Pennino remarks that "We do not keep our people behind a wall with machine guns", to her annoyance. In the end though, Ludmilla actually expresses concern over Ivan's well being almost as equal to Adrian's concern over Rocky. Following Ivan's defeat by Rocky, Ludmilla is last seen dismayed over her husband's humiliating defeat. Events Between Rocky IV & Creed II I don't even know that woman. She is a stranger. She abandoned you- Viktor Drago shows his disgusts toward his neglectful mother. After Ivan's loss to Rocky, Ivan was disgraced by the USSR, where he was shamed and kicked out of the country, tainting the Drago name forever. In 1990, Ludmilla gave birth to Viktor but soon after divorced him and left him to raise their son on his own. Following the end of the Cold War and the collapse of the Soviet Union, Ivan resumes boxing in Ukraine and goes to extreme lengths to train Viktor to carry on his legacy so he can be accepted by his people again. Drago confronts his enemy Rocky Balboa, whom he blames for ruining his life, and attempts to get his son to fight Rocky's pupil, Adonis Creed, in Russia. The fight eventually takes place, where Adonis knocks Viktor down twice. Ludmilla, who had been sitting ringside with some of Viktor's supporters, departs when the tide of the fight shifts in Adonis' favour, knocking Viktor off-balance emotionally. At this moment, Ivan realises that his son is far more important to him than victory and respect, so he throws in the towel, stopping the fight, and allowing Adonis to emerge victoriously. Due to the her negligence and lack of support in Viktor's life, he disowned his mother later on. Appearances *''Rocky IV'' * Creed II *''Rocky'' video game Trivia * The name Ludmilla means "people" or "favour of the people" (lud) and "dear, love" or "gracious, dear" (mila). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rocky IV characters Category:Rocky Legends characters Category:Soviets Category:Females Category:Creed II characters